


Sweets

by ilovetinkerbell22



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Explicit sex sceens, Lovers Quarrel, M/M, abuse of Alcohol, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetinkerbell22/pseuds/ilovetinkerbell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets see if Prince Gumball and Marshal Lee make a good couple.</p><p>Who else could be after Marshal Lee heart and Gumball head<br/>( fun art in the chapter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The world Bitches!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+world+Bitches%21%21%21).



> Enjoy the story I am really hoping for some positive feed back. Even if its just a ...."oh that story was interesting" ...that would be nice to =D constructive criticism is always good....for example " it was hard reading blaa bla bla" or " you should do this more often blaady bla bla bla" stuff like that folks =D
> 
> OH WARNING: NOT EVERY ONE IS GENDER SWAPPED IN MY SERIES!!!
> 
> I dont believe everyone should have changed gender...for Example, Marshal-lee still has his dad...not his mom, Lumpy space Princess is still a girl and Fin and Phiona co-exist.

Bridging from the ruins of a debilitated population stood a nation that rained life and prosperity on a world that lived centuries ago. Far away in the lands of this reconstructed world stood an empire that towered across the land of sugar and calories. This land of sweets and of animated desserts was nothing like the land before its time. Instead of black moist soil and rigid blades of mildew grass these lands were rebirth with pleasurable chocolate fields, inherited with luscious springs of dense blueberry syrups and downy broad clouds made from marshmallows. The sweetest thing about this wondrous land of corn-syrup and coco was the delicious people that civilized it. Amongst the candy people stood their ruler, an youthful spirit that spent his days granting mirth and cheer to the people of this kingdom. Oh he loved his people but a prince still had his secrets and secrets seemed to seep out when night has fallen.

High in the kingdom downed with gumdrops and candy corn lay the inactive prince, draped in half his gown of royal threads and head hidden by the fold of his arm with a pen still locked between his fingers. He snored softly, a small pile of drool dripping from his mouth while his body lay hunched over his desk. It was nightfall in the land of Oooh and the prince has taken a nap in the middle of writing off a new bill for the candy people. His cute snores bought forth some unexpected company from the window, a few knocks on the glass would not wake this dreamy prince from his twilight slumbers. Which meant there was no luck of his boyfriend getting in unless by brutal force. Out side the walls of granted sugar was the irritated Marshell lee, his bas guitar accompanying him on his journey to his lovers home and a smirk etched into his stern jawbone. He watched from out side, waiting patiently as was practiced. Gumball had a neck for attempting to rid the vampires of his undignified habits and this may be the first time Marshall Lee had time to listen. 

Knock ,Knock, Knock

Silver fingers tapped at the glass once more but the prince still lay at his spot, pen, bill and drool in all. Marshall Lee rolled the red scarlet eyes, huffing the bit of black hair that dragged in his face. His fingers pressed along the edge of the glass with force, pushing against the edges to hopefully knock the lock of its hinges but (like most plans) such an idea failed and the dear vampire king pushed the window open and broke the lock. The little metal clasp fell to the floor with a clink but the noise did not seem to bother Prince gumball at the least. Lee levitated through the room, clicking off the small lamp light and then finding himself scooping up his loving boyfriend in his arms and carrying him bridal style to his gigantic bed. The prince merely steered towards the warmth of his beloved, not noticing the sudden change in position at all but allowing his body to adapt to the new confined space. He grinned, berry pink hands latching out for Marshal white sleeveless T-shirt and hiding his face in the dusty fabric. He inhaled, the familiar sent waking him from his nap. Pastel colored eyes fluttered open, long lashes fluttering quickly as realization started to come to the prince. He merely looked to his left and right, panic slowly rising in his heart as he noticed he was off the ground and some one was holding him.

“ AAAAHHH!!!! UNHAND ME AT ONCE YOU UNLAWFUL VIGILANTE !!!” he cried in terror and before poor Marshall could reinsure his identity, his boy friend landed a strong set of knuckles to his face. The sudden attacked caused the prince to be dropped on his royal arise. The man quickly took to his feet, scattering for more leverage and light. He was in attack mood but when the rest of the lights came on, all he saw before him was a humiliated vampire catering to a bloody nose. 

The vampire reared backwards, fingers pinching the bruised nostrils“ Damb it Gum-Gum!!! Is this how you treated all your boyfriends before me!!! Shit, why not next time just wait to throw some holy water on me” he cried with annoyance. Gumball wiped at his brow, slowly recollecting his thoughts “ Marshall” he stated, tilting his head with curiosity. “ NO Its JeBus….who the hell did you think it was” the aggravated vampire set at the edge of the bed while his loving partner actually reevaluated the question “ well…it could have been Ice Queen or how about the Lich or your Father….or probably a tiger…or maybe a….” he stopped as Marshall shot a ruby eyed glare towards him

Gumball folded his arms defensively. He was in the right to attack because men of his nature makes no mistakes “ Well Glob Marshall that is what you get for sneaking in to my room at this time of night. I was resting peacefully before you decided to disturb my nightly slumbers. You should know better to sneak into a prince chambers with out him knowing. Didn’t I tell you that you must notify me on the nights you wish to visit. For Globs sake you should learn some common curdicy ” in the middle of the princes exaggerated speech of defense Marshall had stood from his position, fingers to his nose and eyes on his bewildered lover .

Gumball relocated his hands from his folded arms to his hips, his eye brows arched up as if waiting for Lee to say something defensively “ You earned yourself that bruise Mister…maybe next time you will learn how to properly knock. Now….I believe you owe me an apology for breaking and entering with out notifying me of your entrance”…gumball waited but Marshall did not respond

“well”?

The weakened vampire simply stood, taking his bass guitar and pushing it to his back, his voice was squeaky from the lack of air passing through his nose “ Hmp…you knock ME in the face and I need to give YOU a apology….your so full of yourself Gumball. If you didn’t want to see me why didn’t you just say so” the brute roared.  
Gumball rolled his eyes, his posture growing more and more sarcastic “ If I was notified of your arrival I would have left the window door unlocked you buffoon! Besides….what in Globs name did you HAVE to see me about…huh? Did you find another joke to play on me, did you and Fionna find another dangerous path to go on together….or did you and fire prince want permission to set something on fire in my kingdom …..again” The vampire did not answer, he merely walked his way to the window, preparing to leave his obnoxious boyfriend.  
“ Hey!!! I’m talking to you Marshall Lee. I am the prince and I shall not be ignored…now tell me what was your purpose of coming in my chambers at this time of night” he demanded.

Marshall stopped in his footsteps and turned. He shrugged his shoulders and replied with a huff “ I….I …just wanted to see you dude….I just….you know….” he shrugged, he wasn’t good at this emotional touchy feely stuff. The quality of his skills lay in the categories of Music and Sex. “ I umm….wanted to….ya know… do….that thing ….that couples do” he fumbled with his words, free hand running through spiked hair while the other made wired gestures that was suppose to give the prince clues on what he was trying to say. “ you know….when two dudes lay in bed and ….ummm”

The prince drew a blank at first but he found himself smirking as realization struck his ingenious mind “ You wanted to cuddle…” he did not hold back his giggling. “ hmm….never thought I would see Marshall-lee taking a night off of partying and pillaging to spoon with his boyfriend”

Marshall huffed, his hand returning back to the bloody snout” Oh Fuck off!!! Never mind…forget I even came here…..obviously you wanted to keep me out since you had the door locked!! I’m leaving….” he spat vividly as he headed towards his grand escape but before he could leave a hand grabbed hold of the well toned arm.

The pink prince, with his cheeks tented a soft red and his eyes glittering with a selfless bashfulness he parted his lips to speak. his voice was soft and coy“ its ok….we….we can cuddle if you want….umm...I…I actually would like that…a lot” the prince said, hiding behind the pink hair that showered over his face. Lee rose his eyebrows, blush brewing on tender cheeks “ really Gum-Gum?” he quarried with anticipation. Gumball gave a small nod for reinsurance. “ really” he quarried, brows arched and arms crossed defensively as if he was waiting for another blow to the body.

A small smile was etched into the mans mouth, how could he deny his lover of such a simple sign of affection. The sovereign moved to the side to make room for Lee to sit “ come here” he patted the bed where he had once warmed the spot “sit next to me” he invited the brute to the cotton sheets. Marshall held back a smile, trying desperately to pose as the authoritative figure in this relationship. He set down on the bed before flopping backwards to land in the cushioned mattress. Honestly it was always like sleeping on a cloud when ever he was on his lovers bed. “ hmm….man…it must be great to be rich” he signed with a dreamy tone, a single red eye glancing at the prince through thick lashes. The prince hunched his shoulders “ I guess…” he proclaimed indifferently. “ But ya know its not all about being rich…there are responsibilities that come along with the job such as creating bills, collecting taxes, averaging budgets, signing ---” the youth had no time to finish his list of objections before he was pulled to the broad muscular pecks of his lover. 

“ You talk too much Gum-Gum”, Marshal gave off his famous smirk as the pile of puff landed on top of him. Gumball merely rolled his eyes at the response “ you are such an impulsive je--” and again the prince list of objections were silenced but this time a pair of lips courted him.

Nothing much could distract the prince from his ceaseless rants other then the starving mouth of his beloved vampire. Glob Marshall was a good lover, the prince swore that his boyfriend spent his time mastering different styles of sex in his many years of wondering this planet. Gumbal moaned helplessly between sloppy licks and that devious long tongue toying with his own. “ M…Marshal…w…wait…wh…what happened to the idea of just mmmm c…ohhhh….cuddling~” Gumball breathed but was taken back by hungry lips, soft lips growing bruised and red from the sudden play. Lee’s hand slipped around Gummy hips, pulling his torso closer to agitated groin so he could grind against him. Gumball leg wrapped around the others waste, his own clothed crotch rubbing feverishly against Marshal “ oh….that feels so damb good” Lee mumbled between soft lips “hey sexy….” he purred, his voice low and sweet, sneaky hand now taking claim of Gumballs tight ass, a finger ran beneath the boxers to grab at his cheek. “ AH!! Marshall-Lee…n…not there” he purred weakly, his tongue quickly finding its way back to Lees mouth. A single finger slipped between the plush mountains of rosy flesh, playfully rubbing against the small whole that lay between, Gumball instantly started to push his plush ass against the welcoming fingers….showing just how much he wanted to be touch “ to night” he pulled from the others lips, his own mouth now at his lovers ear “ I can make you feel amazing”….no doubt the vampire was telling the truth…his done it plenty of times.

Gumball shook his head softly, blush still playing at his cheeks “ n..no…not to night Lee” the prince pulled away from the veracious grasp, gasping for air for his deprived lungs. Marshal held no restraint as his ravenous lips attacked the mans neck, sucking and pinching the bright colored skin to leave his mark. “ M…Marshall…qu…quite it your….your like some sex craved perve” he pushed the other back with a gentle tug, ruby eyes blown with want “ Listen….” Gumbal protested quickly before the vampire could try to steal his breath in another kiss “ I have a lot of things finish in the morning…which means I can not stay up all night letting YOU do…..well…you know ….things…to me” he remarked.

“ what do you mean when you say ….THINGS” Marshal asked knowingly.

“ Do you mean…fuck your ass hole until your screaming my name at the top of your lungs” Lee tilted his head innocently , tapping at his chin with his eyes gazed to the ceiling as if he was conjuring an imaginary list from the back of his mind “ Oooor do you mean me laying on the bed and having you ride my dick like your life depended on it….OOORRRR do you mean me eating out of you’re a---” 

“ YOU KNOW WHAT TYPE OF THINGS I’M TALKING ABOUT MARSHAL-LEE!!!” the sudden outburst caught them both by surprise. Gumball quickly went to cover his mouth with his hand as his cheeks flamed red. Marshal merely smirked “ ooohhh….so you do mean those type of things” he asked and the prince nodded with frustration. “ Alright, alright…..if you don’t want me to pully anything off tonight I wont…I promise” he stated. Gumball lowered his hands….if there was one thing the blood sucker was good at it was keeping promises between his precious lover.

Gumball repositioned himself on the others chest, smiling softly as he felt two muscular arms wrap around him. This feeling of safety and warmth….only Lee could give this to him. Gumball moved closer, burying his face between a bed of defined muscles, inhaling the intoxicating sent of a moon light sky that had just been kissed by a small pour of rain through his nostrils “ good night Marshall” he muttered as dreamy eyes began to fall. He could not resist a smile as he felt Marshalls hand start to play with his hair. He loved the way it felt, brushing and teasing it with two digit. “ good night Gum-Gum” Lee whispered n the others ear “ good night Marshall” he responded .


	2. Pictures =D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are some old pics of these couples. This is how i always imagined how they would look. ^^  
> Simply copy the link n the URL and press enter...dont need to add anything ^^

http://th02.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/290/b/9/prince_gumball___adventure_time_by_i_love_tinkerbell-d6qu696.jpg

Gumball  
Artist Notes: I like this pic to an exstent it was my first pic with gum-gum ever. I still love the color of his skin and that was a bit of a challenge trying to do since i never colored pink skin before.

 

http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/290/1/5/marshal_lee_adventure_time_by_i_love_tinkerbell-d6qu6e3.jpg

this is soooo Marshal-Lee its not even funny XD  
this is the guy i see power-humping Gumball.....they would make a great sexy couple

http://th03.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/290/c/4/lovers_by_i_love_tinkerbell-d6qu6pw.jpg

Marshal-lee and Gum-Gum loving on each others X3 they are just sooooo damb cute

http://th04.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2013/290/0/6/gumballxmarshall_by_i_love_tinkerbell-d6qu6iu.jpg

more of Lee and Gum-gum 

http://i-love-tinkerbell.deviantart.com/art/Flame-Prince-Adventure-time-407874695

Flame Prince Hotness ^^

no worries, pics of Flameprince and Lee are coming up soon. I might even draw Fin and Mr. Cupcake. if i do i shall post it on another chapter to view.

enjoy my art =D

You can Find me on Deviant art. My name is I-love-tinkerbell =D check me out baby


	3. Is this LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun times with Lee and his boy toy Gum-gum X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok peeps we are going to have some more fun with this couple before we get into the real plotty stuff. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm going to try to make it a goal to update every sunday,monday,wensday....those are my main free days =D

Golden Daylight beamed down on the vast valley of the candy people, toasting the chocolate raw earth from the gum drop forest to the high fructose frosted mountains that lay peacefully in east of the gingerbread scented meadows.   
The sun had kissed the melodious frosted earth with its sweetest of treats…light. Bright, beautiful and dangerous for a certain slumbering vampire.

Marshal-lee lay snoozing in the bed of his lover. Dead to the world and its mischievous keepers. Gumball was not incorrect when he stated the prince of the night should have spent his day (night) wondering in the clubs and bars of Ooo. 

His thirst for undignified flirting, deafening music, lewd dancing and playful teasing was all tossed away to make room for another peaceful night of his prince supple snores and amiable cuddling. 

He tossed lightly in his sleep while taking his lovely Gumball with him. The two lay against each other, Marshal to Gumballs back, one arm twisted around his hips and the other supporting the head of his beloved. Marshal kept quiet, the sound of dawn had awaken him a few seconds before. Sleepy ruby eyes blinked softly, the red orbs observing the prince in his peaceful slumber.  
Marshal smiled as he closed the distance between them, pulling the man further against him while his arms grew tighter on his beloved. He loved watching Gumball sleep…it was the only time he could stare at him with out the prince growing uncontrollably embarrassed or snapping at him for acting….strange….or like his usual self.

He kept a small yawn under his breath in order not to wake his lovely prince. All while Marshal was observing his lover the sunlight continued to creep in the distance. Its golden beams peaked threw the creaks of crimson curtains and landed just a droplet of light against Marshal skin.

The one thing that Gumball has learned with in his few months of dating Lee was the fact that a little sunlight could do a lot of damage. The beam attacked his skin at once, unclothed muscle was now boiling into a red mark, breaking the vampire out of his dreamy stage. A yell escalated from his throat as he pushed poor Gumball off of him and took refuge beneath the bed, hissing at the hateful beams of light in the shadows.

Gumball landed on the floor with a giant THUD.

“ What the GLOB!!!!!” 

The prince yelled in a panic, quickly hopping back onto the bed to find his lover. “ LEE…LEE Where are you!!!” he whined in a panic, frantically looking through the sheets in hopes of finding his lover.   
Riddled with sleep and worry the prince fell back to the floor…another encounter with the soft carpet below. Salmon infused eyes crept towards the shadows of the bed where two bright ovals were glaring back at him “ Lee…Lee what are you doing under my bed. Are you trying to play a joke on me or something” the prince hissed. The vampire king did not respond, a mere moan could show his disapproval. 

“ Marshal” words were softened with worry. Fingers stretched forward to touch the bewildered king “ hey…every thing is ok…you can come out” placid words earned him nothing but a wild hiss. 

Gumball redirected his hand to a small smear of blood on the floor. His fingers tapped at the questionable liquid “ blood” he queried out loud. It took him seconds before he realized the solution to his boyfriends dismay “ OH GLOD THE SUN”, feet jetted towards the windows, curtains quickly tugged together to block out the light. 

The prince spun on his heals, quickly getting to his knees to check on his boyfriend. “ Hey….I closed the binds. You have to come out, I need to see how badly burned you are. Please come out Lee” he whispered.

“ Nope….why don’t you come under here ” Marshall argued with his voice quivering. He had a trend for masking his fear with his endless humor. 

“ You have nothing to be scared of. I close the blinds and there is no more sunlight” gumball reinsured him, sneaking his hands beneath the bed to feel for his lover. “I’m not scared!!!“ the shout came from beneath the bed but there was no blood sucker in site. 

“ your obviously scared if your hiding beneath the bed like a child….now come out here…will you just let me take a quick look at---“ Just as the pink plush hands reached beneath the bed the vampire quickly nipped at his partner finger “ I SAID NO!!” the king roared. Gumball withdrew with a faintly bloody digit. He nursed the bloody pointer in his mouth“ ouch!! You bit me Marshal!” Gumball whined defensively. 

“ and you burned me…now go do your royal duties and leave me alone until the sun goes down. Isn’t signing off papers more important than being bothered with your sun burned boy friend” the vampire jeer with vengeance.

Gumball folded his arms in a huff “ Glob dang it Lee!!! You are more important then signing off some silly papers and writing bills. I order you to get out here at once so I may examine your injuries!!” the pink youth boasted.

The gory blood-feeder finally came out from his hiding with a satisfied smirk printed on his face. Some how he showed that he won this small lovers quarrel “ if you say so Sr. Bitch-A-Lots” he muttered, dragging his damaged arm from beneath him.

Gumball hissed at the obnoxious nick name. He was known for his harsh critiques and he could remember a few times his insensitive remarks had lead to tears from others but he did not deserve such a name.   
“ How rude Marshall. Why do you have to be so callous towards me. I am leaving and I will let you tend to your own wounds” the boy huffed “ maybe you can get flame Prince to help you with your problems” he made sure to say the prince name with spite. The cotton candy crown flung upwards as the king walked towards his door in a huff “ Sr.Bitch-Alots have other matters to intend to. Such matters that do not involve a rude, obnoxious vampire”.

Lee hurried to his lovers side, his hand wrapping around his waste as he flung him backwards into his chest “ hey…..come on man….don’t act like that. I didn’t mean that” the vampire hurried to face gumball, his hands stilled locked around the others waste “ don’t act so cold to me baby…I was only picking on you” the vampire smiled to show off his humor but there was no satisfied giggle from the prince….just a straight lined face. “ I don’t like it when you pick on me” he said sternly “ sorry dude. I don’t mean to really pick on you, its just the way I am ya know” Lee shrugged, trying desperately to claim his innocence in this matters. 

Gumball rolled his eyes “ what ever…just leave now” his hands turned to the clasped claws around his hips. The demon spawn surely did resemble his fathers strength “ Gumball!!! Come on…don’t be mad at me man. I’m sorry” he whined “ no your not…your sorry you were called out and now your sorry that I got upset and if you don’t let go of me your REALLY GOING TO BE SORRY” the candy flavored heir hissed.

Lee respected the kings wishes and untwined his digits. “ Gumball. I don’t mean to be like this…its just…some times I don’t know what to say and things come out wrong and I forget how sensitive you are and I treat you like I treat everyone else and I don’t mean to be defensive and and….I just mean to be….ya know….me” Red eyes fluttered with pain through thick lashes “ please don’t be mad” who knew the prince of the nightsophere could produce such a sorrowful tune in his voice.

The anger in Gumball subsided, his brows unknotted themselves as he watched his lover from a standing point. He walked to his lover, a mere heartbeat away as he observed him.

“ so what your saying is this. You do not mean to hurt my feelings because your just being your playful self” Gum-gum quarried

Lee shook his head “ Yeah…”

“ you love me no matter what and your rude nick names mean nothing”?

“ yes!”

“and you don’t want me to get all offended when you make your silly puns because….because….”

“ Yess…”

“ because being stupid is just in your nature”?

“ YES EXACTLY!!!!”

Marshall lee stopped for a moment “ Wait!!! No …I!!!!” now it was his turn to be cut off by a kiss. Not just any kiss, but a passionate one filled with sincere love that only his Gumball could give.

Tongues pressed against each other, pink arms wrapping around the vampires neck to draw him further in to his warmth.  
Gumball was the first to pull away, cheeks tarnished with a vivid red and kiss swollen lips plump with his loves juices “ mmm…I….I care about you either way. You’re a pain in my ass some times but….I…I” cherry blossom colored eyes twinkled brightly, arms tightening on the vampire “ I ….I cant stop loving you Marshal-Lee”

Lee grew quiet and before dear Gumball knew it he was being swept up in the arms of his lover “ Lee!!” he panicked slightly as the demon spawn finally dropped him to the bed. Gumball had no time to remind his lover of his busy schedule, before the poor boy could take another breath it was stolen from the mouth of the vampire.

Lees tall body quickly shadowed gumball, his well structured frame hanging above the others while he drowned him in a passionate kiss. “ L…lee…I…I cant” gumball moaned before his mouth was filled with another set attacks from his boyfriends extensive tongue “ sshss…for once just shut up gumball and forget about your s work for a minute to let me show you how much I love you” he whispered, tongue returning to the mans mouth. Gumball had to pull away, taking a giant gasp of air “ I cant breath, your too heavy on me”

Marshal stopped for a moment, cheeks red with shyness “ oh …uuh….sorry”

He set himself up, letting his darling Bu-Bu gasp for more air “ I…umm…didn’t mean to get carried away like that Gumball I just---” the vampire was cut off as his lips were attacked and he was pushed to his back, Gumballs smaller frame now placed on top of him. Hoary fingers knitted themselves through thread of pink strands, pulling the man closer. Gumball set up from his lovers position, tight little ass was neatly placed in his lap “ Lee…” he purred with tenderness “ I….I….”. Of course this was not their first time having sex ( the first time the poor boy merely fainted) so why was his heart beating out of control, his breathing rapid and his mind in a twister. Marshal set himself up with his lover planted in his lap, his excitement was dully noted as Lees’ meat started poking at him “ sshss…take everything off…” with a voice that low and tender the only thing Gumball do was respond with a nod.

Gumball stripped himself of his shirt with ease. He slowly removed his pants along with the fabric…leaving him with bare pink skin. The vampire smirked, pushing him on his back with ease “ spread your legs wide and hold on to the bed” the man instructed, voice dripping with want.

Oh how he hated when Marshal did this, he was able to instruct him on sex like Gumball was able to instruct a child how to bake a cake….the man was flawless at his techniques. Gumball obeyed the instructions, wind whipping at his privates and the hungry demon eyes watching him as if he was supper. “ lee…” the prince whimpered “ what….what are you doing….” he already knew but he loved it when Lee explained it.

“ close your eyes Gumball and I’ll let you know”

 

Gummy shut his eyes, hands tightening on the sheets as he felt two slick fingers run against his ass. Strong hands spread his legs out wider, mentally telling him to keep them positioned in that same spot. Gumball swallowed hard, his heart beating rapidly against his chest, wet tongue met with dry lips as his head fell backwards “ Lee Please~~~”

Barely even touched…and he was leaking. 

“ Please….please what” the vampire questioned. His long tongue placed the very tip at the red pucker. It traced the soft muscle, leaving a slimy trail around its lips. The tongue ran from the soft hole up the back of his lovers…’GumBalls’…taking each one I his mouth and sucking on them. The two sacs fell from his mouth covered in saliva, the tongue moved underneath the erected cock, taking in a precious pink bead into his mouth. Gumball whimpered “ don’t…don’t tease me like that” he begged “ You…You know what I’m trying to ask of you” he muttered, voice quivering

“ nope….have no idea….wait!!! Unless you mean this”

The slick tongue quickly reattached itself back to the lonesome pucker, stuffing the muscle deeply into Gumballs ass hole. “ AHHH!!!” the poor prince lost himself in the pleasure, the slimy tool wiggling around inside him “ Yes!! LEE!!! Please….ooohh please more!!” the man cried in pleasure, chest heaved upwards as he clasped desperately to the bed sheets below “ Lee….Please…MORE!!!” he cried, soft tears collecting at the edge of his eyes. The vampire retracted his tongue from its position, whipping his mouth off with the back of his hand “ hmmm I cant believe I never noticed this….what a fun discover“ he smirked evilly, grabbing the attention of the panting gumball “ N…Notice…what“ Gummy asked, Lee smirked 

“…your ass gets wet just like pussy”

Gumball took a pillow and quickly covered his face “ YOUR DISGUSTING!!!” he cried through the muffled fabric. Lee Merely shrugged his shoulders “ Man…I didn’t know you produced your own lubrication” he hummed.

The sound of metal clasps and jeans caused the heart beat of the prince to sky rocket, the pillow was held tighter at the calling of his name “ gum ball…” lee voice was sweet and beautiful. The vampire chuckled playfully, slowly wiggling his cock from its holding. He gave the long length a few strokes while licking his lips “come on man…let me see your face.” he huffed stubbornly “NO!! why do you want to see me when I’m all embarrassed like this” Lee grinned “Because gum-gum, I want my dick harder before I put it in you” such a brute…always ruining the moment. “ YOU WANT TO SEE MY FACE SO YOU CAN JERK OFF BEFORE YOU IMPALE ME!!!” the pink brute whined childishly. 

Lee shrugged “ yeah…sounds about right.”

Gummy growled beneath the sac of feathers, if he held the pillow an closer to his face he might suffocate himself before they get a chance to have sex “ Why!!!”

Lee shrugged again “ because….looking at you turn me on…now will you move the dumb pillow…please” he said a bit flustered.

Gummy removed he pillow, his nicely jelled hair falling down his face, bright colored eyes watching Lee and those cheeks bruised with blush. “ There….” he muttered. Lee smiled as his free hand came forward, stroking the fallen pieces of pink hair away from his lovers face. His own hand began to squeeze tighter on his dick, jolting up and down its thick body. White drops dripped down his hand as he inhaled deeply “ mm…Gumball…your…Glob your so beautiful”

Gummy blushed, his own cock growing stiffer by the second, his ass wet with a mystery sugary syrup. “ Lee…don’t…don’t say those embarrassing things” the man pouted, quickly covering his face with his hands. The vampire released his agitated cock and with one hand pinned Gumballs arms above his head

“ But…I…I cant help it…..your so fucken sexy Gumball. If I don’t enter you, I feel like I’m going to explode”

Gumball blushed, shutting his eyes and turning his head “ …Lee….please…”

“ take me…”

“ Take me hard…”

The vampire gave no more hesitation. The long cock was pushed into gumball with force, his entire ass took the piece of meat with a vengeful claps “ AAAH!!!” Lee cried along side his lover, the pleasure almost knocking him over board.

Lee gripped his lovers hips “ Gumball!!OH- YES!!!” he threw his head back as his hips started bucking into the soft moist walls of his lovers ass, the walls closing in on him at once.

Gumball entire body shook with the bed, chest heaved upwards as the moans poured from his mouth. Drool poured from the tip of his lips, eyes shut as his body begged to be fucked into the bed while he cried for mercy “ OH GLOB!!! YES!! YES!!! LEE” head tossed to the side as his entire form was consumed by this man.

Arms reached out, holding onto Lees strong shoulders just to support himself, his entire figure feeling as if the world would fall apart the second he lets go “ LEE!!LEE!!!LEE!!” he cried over and over as his lover pounded into his core with no mercy. Lee latched quickly onto his princes neck, fangs thrust the surface of skin, leaving a small gash on his shoulder.

The demon sucked at the liquid gold, swallowing hungrily, red eyes glowing through tight lashes as he fucked his partner into the bed. The Prince gave another loud scream of pleasure, the sweet rush of bliss sweeping his body in one pulse. Fingernails dug into gray skin, the vampire winced as the sent of his own blood filled his nostrils

“ LEE!!! I….I….” the man gave one last cry before his cock exploded its white juices all over Marshalls chest, leaving a sticky mess every where. “ GUMBALL!!!” the vampire gave a few of his last strokes before stuffing his lovers pucker with his juices. He moaned as another rush of gumballs lubricant flowing over his dick, mixing with the puddle of semen inside.

Lee collapsed on top of his lover, a loud huff from below proved that Gumball was still partially awake. 

Sleep deprivation could not explain the sex blown eye balls or the swollen lips or…the small open gash at the edge of his neck.

Gumball breathed deeply “ M…M…marshal-lee” he whispered through soft breaths.

Lee Lazily lifted his head, placing a small kiss on his lovers cheek “ hmmm”?

“ how in Globs name can I finish all my royal responsibilities when my legs are this numb”

Marshall flopped on his back. Lee pulled the prince onto his chest, the gum wodd happily cuddled to his warm boyfriend.

“ not sure but it would be nice to get some dinner. I worked up quite an appetite” he yawned

Gumball smiled sweetly “ you mean Breakfast. Its really early in the morning so I am sure every one is down stairs waiting for me”

“ do you think they herd us” Marshall asked with a wink

Gumballs face grew pale “ NO…every one in the castle are in the lower chambers eating breakfast”

“ hmmm I will have to make you scream louder next time so they can hear us” Lee purred….which earned him a slap in the back of the head….and a kiss on the nose.

“ Hey! What about your arm Lee” Prince gumball panicked as he looked for the injury. To his surprise there was nothing more left but a small scratch “ I would have thought it was bigger than that” the youth muttered. Marshall stretched “ it was a lot more painful then this. It just healed because I had some of your blood. Blood helps vamps like me heal like mad crazy” he said with a grin.

The Prince quickly threw his hands to his neck “ YOU DID WHAT!” he cried, quickly taking himself from the comfort of his bed and making a dash towards the mirror.

He observed his reflection. The prince glared at himself as if he was waiting for the picture to speak back. His entire image was distorted. Hair sticky with sweat, flopped down and moist, his body riddled with bite marks and his neck…his neck seemed as if some one sliced a box cutter along his shoulder blade.

“ I look….I look…I look”

“ like you just had really good sex”

 

This time….Marshall Lee had a hair dryer thrown at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that i didn't do much editing in this post but...what eves. I hope you peeps liked it because I will have to steer away from those two for just a bit and focus on another fun relation ship.


	4. A morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more cute loving between these fellows

The water was warm as it rained above their heads, small fragile droplets relinquishing of any evidence of their night before…well except the scars and bite marks of course. Gumball stood in the shower with his lover, his back pressed comfortably against his iron chest while gray hands ran down his royal flesh. The two stood there as time felt as if it were standing as sill as them. They wanted nothing more than to enjoy each others embrace for as long as they could.

Marshal drew small licks at his prince neck where the bite marks lay “ you know” he said with a hint of victory drizzled in his lucid voice “ they really are not that noticeable” a kiss was left to mend the conspicuous lesion. A playful chuckle proved that Lees words did not hold much sympathy for the disfigured marks. 

Gumball had no vigor to dispute and no motivation to squabble “ hmp! They are noticeable and that is why you put them there” .The prime royalty believed this was apart of an obtuse joke that would show the prince he had been claimed. These marks were just another problem that would tickle the imp infinite humor.

The king of vampires gave a bored shrug “ Come on Ba-ba. Do you really think I was just mark you for the fun of it…I got lost in the passionate of our intense love making and gave you a small love bite in exchange for your passion ” the prince was not prepared for the amount of horse shit spilling from those fibbing lips. “ yeah right you liar” gumball mocked as his arms wrapped around Lees and guiding them back around his belly….resuming those arms back to holding him like before. 

A small smile pricked the lips of the prince “ your such a liar. Your lucky I love you so much” he murmured. Lee kissed at his lovers moist hot cheek, teeth tugging at the lonesome lob. Tongue flicked behind the prince ear, tickling him playfully “ I’m more then happy with that” The perverted blood sucker licked at the others neck, arms wrapping around his waste as he pushed him softly against the bathroom walls. “ I love you Gumball” he muttered. The prince wrapped his arms around the mans silky body, the warm waters soothing them both. “ I love you to Marshal-Lee”

With swollen hearts their lips found each others. Gray and pink fingers found each other, intertwining tightly. “ Lee….” the pink haired man puffed through his breath, lips softly pulling away from the others “ if we keep making out in the shower, we’re going to get all wrinkly” he giggled. Lee came closer to those lips “ sorry your majesty but that’s just a risk I’m going to have to take” he laughed and took hold of the mans lips once again. Oh he would kiss him with all the passion he held with in. Gumball untwined just one hand so it could sneak right against the mans chest and just when Lee believed he would get pushed off the fragile heir, that hand ran slowly down his body…stopping right at his cock. Bashful hands clasped the long length. It started off with slow pumps and with time it began to escalate. The vampire let out a small whimper, his long dick was already getting so hard with those few strokes.

“ Damb….Gumball” the man purred as he pushed the other harder, taking hold of Gumballs leg and wrapping it around his waste while his body supported the others. Hips thrust furiously inside the soft hands of the prince “ ooohh…..that feels so good gum-gum” he purred and quickly went for his colored collar bone with a thirst that only his soul could quench. “ mm…so very large” he purred as he felt the other thrust against him.

Gumball pushed against his lover slightly to give him more space, releasing the hardening cock. The man gave a dissatisfied grunt “ Gummy…what’s wrong dude” he questioned.

Gum-Gum blushed softly, pink curls of hair hiding vivid crimson eyes. The prince got to his knees, pretty face looking up through a cloud of cherry blossom swirls “ I…umm….want to…suck you off” his voice was soft as his bashful expression, his words almost lost beneath the drizzling of the waters.

Lee had to stair in shock for a moment. The demon smirked, his hand touching the mans cheek as to respond with a eager yes. Gum-gum pressed his lips against the very tip, tongue playfully curling around the head . Eyes looked upward bashfully as his tongue lay flat against the underside of the large cock “ D….don’t watch me you perve” he whimpered as the tongue began to make butterfly flicks around the head. 

Lee moaned softly, hips pushed further, trying desperately not to thrust and…poke poor Gummys eye out “ you must be crazy if you think I’m not going to watch you lick my cock” he purred.

“ pervert” Gummy said beneath his breath and planted a kiss on the length head. The prince tongue swirled along the body of Lee’s member, slicking up the edges and down the curves down to the bouncy set of balls. The pair tightened as his tongue laced them in saliva, he took one into his mouth, teeth nuzzling it with care while the tongue lashed out at it. “ GUMMY!” the vampire choked on his own words, his fingers quickly intertwining with his lovers smooth locks. “ come on man….I’m…I’m about to explode”.

The man whimpered and quickly took hold of his lovers giant cock. He took one last breath before swallowing the entire thing whole.

“ AH!!!” Lee almost cum with in seconds but held back the white fluid to see just how much his lover could milk him. “ Damb it Gummy…you look so perfect sucking me like that”

The prince blushed darkly, his cheeks growing hallow as he deep throat his boy friend, head bobbing back and forth quickly. “ mmm …You like that dick don’t you…I love watching you suck me off” Lee pressed his hips further, slowly thrusting into that embracing warmth “ yes….that’s it….fucken eat my cock prince…take it all for yourself” the vampire said while licking at those moist lips.

“ Its coming Gumball….I’m coming” he muttered, he could feel the suction on his dick grow harder and harder, his sac filling with warm cum. He was leaking endlessly and with just a few thrust he would give his prince his drink. “ A….Almost…” he purred.

“ ITS!!! …” before the poor vampire could finish his sentence …and his climax, a pounding at the door was herd. It was loud enough to be herd from the door outside to the bathroom through the thick showers .

“ Gumball! Your about to miss breakfast, you better not have over slept or else I will come in there and wake you up myself!!” peppermint maid was outside, her vicious voice proved that she was not playing around. The woman voice was enough to cause Gumball to drop that dick from his mouth and get to his feet, he shut off the shower and yelled back “ S…sorry mam, I….I over slept, I shall be out in just a second” he called back, completely ignoring his lover and his erection.

“ This type of behavior is not acceptable for a prince of your age! If you are not out of here in ten minutes I will come in there and drag you by your ankles young man. You have ten minutes to join me and the council for breakfast. 10!!!”

Gumball panicked “ I will be there at once” he cried back, jumping out the shower and searching for a towel.

Lee just stared at him “ Man!! What the hell…what about my erection”

“ What about it” Gumball spat back as he dried off. “ Miss peppermint maid is not kidding when she shays she will drag me out of this room and I can not go out looking like ….I just had rough sex with my homosexual boyfriend. As a prince and a king in training, I must maintain my appearance. “ the man finished.

Lee pouted “ man…”

Gumball looked to him “ I have to get ready to meet with ms. Pepermint maid and the other council members”

Lee whined “ and I have a giant boner…cant you just put your mouth where it was and let me finish”!

Gumball rolled his eyes “ what about my meeting”

Lee argue “ what about my dick”!

Gummy rolled at his eyes and shoved the vampire out of the bathroom “ take care of it yourself, I got to get ready and while your there you can put on some clothing”

Gumball locked the bathroom door shut and began to present himself as neatly as possible.

Eight minutes later the prince arrived from the bathroom. His hair neatly combed and his body covered in a fine set of royal clothing. The suit did well when covering the bite marks on his neck and shoulders. 

“ Alright….here is the deal Marshall” he stated sternly as if he were going to flick the vampire on the nose for being naughty.

Marshal was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head, just humming peacefully to himself “ hhmmm….what up Bubu” he said with a soft smile.

“ I have a lot of things to finish today and tomorrow. I can not stay up with you tonight. You can come in tonight and say good night but that is it. You can also stay in my room until the sun goes down….got it” the prince stated with authority. He was mentally preparing the vampire to whine about not getting enough attention or he was ready to hear him complain about some part of his plan.

Lee shrugged “ ok..” he responded

“ Lee, I told you that you can not!!!!…wait…did you say ok” he asked.

The vampire stood to his feet to plant a kiss on his lovers forehead “ I said ok.” he repeated “ I want to say good night t. A quick good luck kiss and I will be out of your hair”

Gummy rose his brow “ umm…alright. By the way, what do you need a good luck kiss for.”

Marshal-lee shrugged “ oh its not important. Now go meet with peperment maid before she comes in here and finds me molesting you” he chuckled.

“ A…alright..” gumball said, he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend a sweet farewell before departing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt edit much...XD sorry for the 1174 words of bad spelling XD woot. i know i said i would update on wensday but I ran out of time and posted it today.....I'm only a day late but hey i kept my promise!!! woot me!!1


	5. Flame On

Everything went as planned. The beautiful morning was dwindled by hours of monotonous speeches, tedious discussions and restless debates with the Prince and the candy counsel men. Morning dreadfully bleed into an orange painted sunset as this dreary Friday progressed forward in to a semi-calm night.   
Regardless of all the speeches and bills the Prince had to give to his grouping of priers. He could not help but notice the reaction to his retired fashion. Apparently his choosing of clothing was more noticeable than the small bite marks that he desperately tried to hide. The day was hot , very hot. It was difficult to get through this lucid day but it was worse when it came time to explain the purpose of a pink turtle neck sweeter when it was over 100 degrees outside. If it was not for the chilly glares the prince received, he was certain that he would burn in the knitted sweater.

When all was done the prince returned to his chambers with speed. The hot sweater was yanked from his figure as if it waged a battle against him…judging by how badly he was sweating…it could have won. The prince quickly switched his attire into something more settling. He was given the promise of Marshalls return for a ‘good Luck kiss’ and he refused to be in the middle of changing with Lee watching him with those demon eyes. The vampire had a talent for doing things to make him feel uncomfortable and watching him undress in front of him was one of those many things. The prince pjs consisted a black t-shirt and black tight boxers. The shirt was a gift from his devoted boyfriend, the cinnamon scent would always send him straight to sleep and after a long day, the smell of Lee was all he wanted to help guide him into a soft slumber.

The prince waited at his bed side, the window blowing cool air into the spacious vicinity. A shutter shook his shoulders for a moment, hands clamping onto his unprotected arms. “ Man…I wonder where Lee is” he muttered to himself, softly tented eyes gazing towards the floor below.

“ do you always talk to yourself when your alone”

The voice brought the prince to his feet at once, head swinging at such alarming rate the poor child could have given himself whiplash “ LEE!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT!!!!….” he stopped at his words as the voice seemed all too unfamiliar. 

The prince grew suddenly silent as the face of Flame prince appeared at his window swell. He had no clue how the man could have gotten there so fast…but hey….there he was….flames n all. The bright colored prince gave a small wave of his hand, a sly grin to greet the half naked man before. Flame prince….the man of unquestionable beauty. Of course the prince shared no feelings for him but the remarkable beauty that made him was unquestionable. The prince of the fire kingdom downed the appearance of dangerous and desirable. Strong jaw line, beautifully built muscular frame, tall and graceful and those eyes….oh those bright golden eyes could burn holes into your soul at a single glance. IT was hard not to look at him with out drooling, the situation became harder when Gumball noticed his revealing attire. Low cut black tank-top, black gloves with faces of tigers engulfed in flames ( representing the kingdom of fire) and black tight jeans. His hair was in a perfect mess, the jewel still planted in the middle of his forehead with the bright red Mohawk falling back to the back of his head. His appearance was always stunning regardless of what he wore or acted….which is why Prince gumball felt he was a threat when it came to the affection of his boyfriend. 

“ Your drooling Prince” FP pointed out, muffling a chuckle beneath the leather glove. Prince gumball was shaken out of his staring and quickly wiped his mouth “ oh…uh…sorry, I have a sore tooth and this tends to happen unexpectedly” he said childishly. His lying capabilities seemed to improve since his been with Lee.

“ umm…Lee told me to meet him here….umm…he might take some time to get here, would you like to put on a pair of pants while your waiting” he quarried.

A dark blush rushed over the prince cheeks as he quickly dove for pants with out hesitation “ S…SORRY” the man muttered sheepishly as he zipped up the jeans.

FP shrugged “ no apologies needed really. Lee told me he wanted to see you before we headed off, I figure he would have been here by now and I assumed you would have pants on when we visited” FP stated calmly.

Gumball eyes narrowed as he listened “ wait a minute….Lee never told me YOU BOTH were leaving…he said that he was going out some where, why are you tagging along” the candy prince was terrible at hiding the suspicion in his tone.

The prince of fire simply tilted his head as if it weighed with question“ wait….you mean you don’t know where we are going” he asked with surprise.

“ If I knew I would not be asking now would I” the words snapped furiously at the prince and he merely shrugged in response.

“ well….WE are performing as the two lead singers at a rock concert. Lee has been practicing for weeks for this day, his been so excited about it that he told every one to be there. We are going to be performing in front of music recruiters. This might be Lees’ big brake.” Flame prince explained

Gumball grew quiet “ you said every one knew…” he questioned him

“ Yup…all his closes friends are going to be there ”

“ oh..” the silence in the room grew dull.

FP weaved his arms together, a curious pout that tainted his natural handsome features “ are you sure you did not over look this information. I would think Marshal Lees’ boyfriend would be the first to know about the most important parts of his life”

Prince Gumball cringed in shame, his bubble gum tinted skin flushed with ruby cheeks “ Well…He…he must have been so excited that he was going to probably make it a surprise” he responded with a simple shrug.

In the next minute the lead vocalist arrived . His clothing consisting of a leather neck collar with a small cross hanging from the middle, black tank with tattered sleeves, black cloths and neatly tight black jeans. Lee even went so far to have dark eye shadow around his lids, giving him an perfect rocker look.

The man arrived with smiles, gorgeous smiles that seemed all too contagious 

“ sup guys”.

He greeted the two men with a smile. His eyes darting to Gumball first “ hey baby, like the new look” Marshall posed dramatically, wiggling that long red tongue which Gumball had become all too familiar with. Bubble gum had to dart his eyes away from his boyfriend, the new get up already caused an strange chill of excitement to spiral down his spine “ umm…its nice…you look cool” he said sheepishly.

“ thanks, FP did the make up and picked out the clothing.” he said playfully shoving his elbow in the fire prince side. “ well it would look better if you would stop smearing your eye liner…really, how many times did I have to apply this stuff on you and fix your clothing” the prince came close to the vampire, hands brushing against the gray skin and thumb faintly brushing under the mans eye.   
The vampire whined “ come on…I like it the way it is” he grabbed FP hand, holding it warmly as he pulled the other closer so they were face to face, leaving the flame prince to blush bashfully “ I like it …really…you did a good job, now stop fussing so much will ya” the crimson sucker grinned seductively, leaving the prince of fire to duck his head in agreement “ fine” he muttered bashfully.  
Marhshall Lee merely pressed his head against the others forehead, eyes and nose close together “ I appreciate you fixing me up for the show…. I look sexier then ever…and you don’t look so bad either Mr. Prince of flames” Lee said as he playful stroked his finger down the middle of the mans chest.

Flame prince merely slapped the strolling digit away and leapt backwards from the king of demons “ stop pretending to flirt with me. God your hopeless Lee. Your seriously going to act like this in front of your boyfriend” he questioned

Lee shrugged “ come on FP you know I’m just kidding and Gumball doesn’t get jealous of my messing with you. He knows I’m all his ….right gummy” he asked.

The pink prince forced a grin to his face “ of…course” each word was another sting to his heart. How could his flirtatious lover be so oblivious to his own ways, how could he not know that seeing him play so modestly with a rare beauty like FP fill him with jealousy.

Marshall waltzed to his lover “ I’m ready for that good luck kiss baby” lee closed his eyes and puckered his lips.  
Gummy merely enhanced the distance between the two “ why didn’t you tell me about your concert today” 

The vampire unfolded his face, eye peeking through brushed lashes “ what….” he asked as if he could not figure out the answer

“ I asked…why did you not tell me about your concert. I could have supported you through this…I mean…did…did you not want me to go to the concert” .

It was obvious the two had their differences when it came to music preference. The king of demons preferred high volume metal rock while the prince of the candy kingdom favored classical music. The difference in music still was no excuse for this lack of knowledge.

Marshal quickly walked over to his lover “ hey hey!!! don’t look so sad gummy” he coed softly, hands quickly brushing away pink strands from the kings soft features “ Its not that I didn’t want you to go…its just I didn’t want you to feel committed to go. I knew you were stressed and I know your not into these type of sceneries. Loud music, dancing, screaming, topless chicks…and well…ya know…stuff I enjoy” he shrugged sheepishly and to Gumball surprise….it actually sounded sweet.

“ I just…ya know…didn’t want to bore you with my life is all. If you want, your more than welcomed to come along with us, I would really love to see you there” he said softly as he held the mans hands. Surely the vampire was correct, he greatly disliked such sceneries and a man of his royalty should not be seen in such desolated areas outside of Woo territory. Bubble gum leaned forward to place a soft quick kiss on his boyfriends cheek “ I don’t think it is a good idea for…” just as he was gong to decline the offer he was stopped Flame prince “ Lee, this scenery is not for some one like Prince Gumball. His a king of the candy people. He does not need to be seen around by crowds like these. You know how wild these parties could get and you want to make sure to ensure the kings well being…now don’t you”

Lee looked to his king, a sadden expression on his face “ well…I guess …”, Bubble gum cut in between the small commotion “ I’m going…” he stated, his hand on Lees’. “ if you really want me to go then I will love to go. What is important to you means the world to me as well”

“ Really!!” the vampire was filled with excitement as he happily wrapped his arms around his lover, hugging him blissfully. He kissed his boyfriend eagerly on the lips, their tongues meeting in a wild duel. The pink prince let Lee pull away, his face completely flushed from the amazing encounter. Bright eyes gazed over to an not so happy flame king and for once….bubble gum grinned mischievously towards the man.

The oblivious vampire took hold of his lovers hand “ well…we better get going but you might want to change into something a bit less…purple and pink” Lee smiled.

Gumball gazed at his attire “ oh…yeah….I think I have something in the closet to wear”.

The king rampaged through his closet for something that was dyed any other color then pink and purple. After a few minutes of searching the king picked out something simple. A black tank top with dark blue jeans that fitted him just right, he pulled forth the uniform and headed to the bathroom. The man left the door cracked open just a bit while he fitted the clothing on his body.

 

“ Are you sure you want to invite him to this type of event. I really am worried about his safety” Flame prince said.

Gumball cringed “ yeah right…you probably just want my boyfriend all to yourself” he muttered only under his breath as he watched.

“ don’t worry, Gumball is a lot tougher than he looks. Besides, he have me to protect him” he stated while holding out his chest heroically. Lee let his arms wrap around the mans shoulders, his forehead meeting with the other. The flame prince smiled softly, hands placed at his friends hips. The two were known to be affectionate but to every one surprise their flirting and playful behavior never made it seem like the two were lovers.

“ you’re a idiot and his a wimp, if your lucky you two will fall on the same broken beer bottle and knock yourselves unconscious. So don’t go around prancing like some knight and shinning armor. If something seriously does happen to gumball I know you would be stupid enough to risk your life to save him.” he said bluntly.

Lee growled, his hands taking to the bright orange shoulders, pulling him forward “ don’t say stupid things like that. Of course I would, I love Gumball so of course I will do anything to protect him. His my boyfriend so what do you expect”

FP looked away “ I know that….its just…its just”

“ Its just what ” Marshall asked as the tension in his voice grew deeper

“ I….I just worry about you a lot ok…you’re my only real friend in this world and if something happens to you. I will…..I will be….” the prince did not finish as he felt Lee wrap his arms lovingly around him. “ Stupid…I would never leave you alone, your still my best friend and I love you too much to leave you alone in this world” he whispered and sweetly placed a kiss on the diamond shape in the mans forehead 

Marshall pulled away with a smile “ besides dude, we are going to a rock concert…not a war” he winked

FP smiled wearily “ yeah…I guess your right. But if a fight breaks out you better get your ass and your boyfriends ass out of there” he muttered, playfully elbowing his friend in his side. Lee laughed playfully “ yeah yeah…I can handle myself” he chuckled

 

The prince emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. The jeans tight around his ass and the shirt obviously grown some inches shorter, showing just a beautiful clear cut of his stomach. His hair was down, giving a sly appearance. “ shall we get going” questioned with a cute pout. He walked over to Lee, intertwining his fingers with his and pulling him to the window “ your carrying me right” he asked. Lee blinked blankly “ I thought you hated when I had to carry you, don’t you rather me turn into a big bat and ride on my back” he asked. The gummy prince shook his head, cheeks slightly red “ I want to feel your body with mine while we fly” he said bashfully as his arms wrapped around the others shoulders, the prince wiggled his cute ass in the vampire kings lap “ don’t you like the uniform” he leaned up to playfully bite his ear “ I need something strong to hold onto, it seems my uniform is a …bit more revealing then usual.” he muttered, licking at the mans ear. Marshall grew quiet, hands quickly snaking around his lovers hips “ alright …if you say so baby”

Gumball grinned victoriously as he shot nasty glares at the flame rival…who watched the whole thing with disgust. “ if you two are done now let us be on our way” flame prince said strictly as he walked to the window seal and effortlessly jumped out.

Gumball held onto his lovers shoulders as they excited through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> In this realm Marshallee has been dating Prince Bubble gum for a few months. While their relationship is growing stronger they are slowly finding out different things about one another day by day. But could it be that some one may also be after the heart of Marshal-Lee or they might be after the head of Gumball =O du du duuunnnnn!
> 
> well any who, this chapter started off simple and i really do hope you guys like it because there is more to come. Give me some Kudos for encouragement and I shall write on babies!!! Oh and yes, I get really detailed when it comes to smut scenes so be careful with these chapters. I know i"m turning a really cute kiddy show into something serious and sexy but I cant help it. I personally redrew these characters to look like their older so while you guys are thinking of a thin, scrawny Marshall-lee, i'm thinking of a strong sexy sly Marshal (which is how i drew him....I will share my art when i feel more familiar with the site....soo sorry, no peeking yet)
> 
> Sorry for the language by the way, Lee cuss a lot....and he is going to be cussing alot when we get down to sex scenes. There will be plenty of dirty talk -shrugs- you have been warned


End file.
